Monster Plus Anima
by Grace Raven
Summary: There are Anima out there called llenoanima. "Are you okay?" "Let me free human and I won't hurt them." "What have I become?". Plus Anima. R&R please. T for good reason. Slight HuskyxNana. On temporary hiatus.
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

_**Prolouge**_

_In this world, there are people who appear human but can grow the body parts of animals. These people are called +Anima. A +Anima could be any animal, like a bird or a fish. But there is one +Anima that almost no one knows about because it is extremely rare. This +Anima isn't even considered a +Anima. This '+Anima' is known as llenoanima or full anima. _

_Llenoanima have the powers of all the animals and none of their weaknesses. They can automatically heal their bodies if injured and can only die of old age. Because of the many carnivorous animals that make up their power, they are usually wild and meat-eaters and their favorite meal is human flesh. _

_Only one llenoanima can survive in this world at a time, the reason for it is still unknown but we do know that all llenoanima were once humans that went through such a dangerous situation that no +Anima could save them, leaving only the llenoanima to inhabit their bodies._

_Only one person in this world found a way to control these beasts, but she died too early for someone to find out. The only ones who now have access to the knowledge are her children, but it's rumored that they died with her. But it is also rumored that they all survived and became +Anima, one becoming a llenoanima. Their whereabouts are unknown, but some say they see the exact replica of the dead researcher walking around either alone or with a group of four children._

_Maybe someday, we will see a llenoanima live and in person and hopefully survive or the supposedly dead children. But for now, we can only dream._

_Aaron Newt, Research Department 8, Astaria_

_National Research Facility_

_Astarian Year 337_


	2. The Voice

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 1**

Response to review:

Twilinden: Yes and some parts of the story are supposed to sound like that.

White Hunter: Thank you.

Grace Raven: Also, in the Disclaimer, the llenoanima idea is MY idea. Not anyone else's. Also, all memories are in Alex's P.O.V.

--

"Would you two please stop fighting like an old married couple? I'm trying to cook over here," Alex said as he cooked the food while Husky and Nana were having yet another one of their quarrels.

"He started it!" Nana exclaimed.

"You think I actually care? Geez, I come back to you guys after a year with my siblings and I already have to deal with your lovers quarrels? Talk about gratitude," Alex said blandly and put some of Senri's spices in his cooking.

"Well, I think its better you stayed with your siblings for that long time," Cooro said and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that you seem so much happier now," Cooro answered. It was true, Alex was much happier. He very rarely wore goggles, bandannas, and cloak collar to hide his face. He also smiled more often and was more upbeat.

Alex smiled lightly and said, "Well they are my siblings, they're bound to make me happier." Cooro smiled one of his goofy grins and nodded in agreement. Alex started chopping up some leaves and Husky and Nana quit their fighting for the time being. Then Alex cut his hand.

"Crap…I thought I was good with knives," Alex said and studied his wound before Senri forced his hand towards him and started to lick off the blood.

Everyone sat gawking at Senri.

"S-Senri, c-could you s-stop that p-please?" Alex asked timidly at the feeling of a tongue licking the surface of his ticklish palm.

Senri stopped and released Alex's wrist.

"…Strange taste," Senri remarked.

Alex twitched slightly and stood up.

"I'm going to go wash my hand. Don't expect me to be back soon, though. I need some time away from the chaos that is you four." Alex left after his words, leaving Nana and Senri to finish the cooking.

"I'll go find Alex to tell him the food's ready," Nana said and started walking the way Alex had gone.

"Try to find him soon, it's getting dark," Husky said, turning his head to the only female of the group of five.

Nana turned to him and asked, "Wait, are you worried about me?" She put on a questioning face that anybody would think made her look quite cute.

Husky blushed and looked away from her and said, "N-no. Of course not."

Nana giggled and ran off to find her friend. When she found him, he was talking to a mysterious man. The man handed Alex a letter and ran off. Alex opened the letter and started reading it. Just a couple seconds later, Alex looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Alex," Nana said and Alex turned around.

"Nana, do you want something?" Alex asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you the food's ready. Alex, who was that person?"

"Oh, he was a mailman. My siblings wanted him to deliver me this letter. That's all."

"Something bad must have happened because you look like you're on the verge of tears."

"These are tears of happiness because they just told me they found a really good place for us to live for the rest of our lives."

"So, are you going to go live with them?"

"Not right away. I want to travel with you guys for a longer time. But it wouldn't hurt to visit. Would it?"

"Why don't we ask the others first?" Nana inquired and Alex nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go," Alex said and walked off.

"It sounds like a good idea, Alex," Cooro said as he munched on his food.

"So, where are we going?" Husky asked.

"We have to detour southwest until we get to Deshmon, the city my siblings are in," Alex answered.

"Okay, to Deshmon it is!" Cooro exclaimed and the others waited for Alex to smirk and thank them, but he did nothing. He was too busy staring sadly in the fire.

"Hey, you okay?" Husky asked and shoved Alex's shoulder.

Without moving his face, Alex answered, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."

Cooro yawned and said, "Well, goodnight." He got into his makeshift bed and fell asleep instantly. The others joined him about ten minutes later.

"_Who or what are you?" I asked as I stared at the creature before me._

"_I'm an anima," it answered in a devilish tone with a creepy smile to boost my fear._

"_A…anima? I've never seen any anima like you," I said._

"_Well, I'm not really exactly an anima…I'm even worse."_

"_Then just wh-what are you exactly?"_

_The thing stood up and cupped its scaly and cold hands around my chin._

"_Let me become a part of you, and I'll tell you. I'll also answer any questions you have," it said and I was hesitant to answer. I felt its claws digging into the skin behind my head, telling me that if I didn't answer 'yes' I would be killed._

"_O-o-okay," I stuttered and the creature smirked evilly, its fangs showing._

"_Good. Now just be still and it'll be all over soon." Next thing I knew, the creature bit into my neck and it started to fade into my body. I screamed in pain and felt my body changing._

Alex woke up suddenly in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" Nana asked, trying to find Alex with her eyes despite the darkness.

"N-nothing, just a nightmare. Go back to bed," Alex answered softly.

"Okay, goodnight," Cooro yawned and lay back down with everyone but Alex following.

_You still remember, I see. That's good. For a while there I thought you had forgotten all about me and I'd never get to see daylight again, _a voice said in the back of Alex's head.

_Don't think that just because I remembered automatically means you get to be free, _Alex thought back to the voice.

_Oh come on, just at least let me smell the flowers again. I've been stuck in this thing you call a human mind for over half a decade._

_You think I would actually believe that? I'm no dummy like Cooro._

_You're right…I had almost forgotten you not only received your mother's looks but also her mind._

_Don't bring her into this, got it?_

_I'm so scared, _the voice said sarcastically.

_Shut it or else._

_Like you can do anything about it. Last time I checked, I was in __**your **__body, not the other way around. I can damage your mind and even break your sanity. All it takes is a little crack of my knuckles for me to get your spirit to do as I say._

_You shouldn't underestimate my spirit, its stronger than it seems._

_I've destroyed a whole army before. Your measly spirit is nothing._

_Well, I still have control over you because of the gem._

……_But who's to say you won't take it off now? Your promise to your siblings to not take it off unless for an emergency is ruined now. They can't do anything about it._

Alex didn't think anything back and yawned both inwardly and outwardly.

_I'll let you sleep on it. But remember what I said._

Still nothing.

_Ja ne (goodbye)…human,_ the voice said before it disappeared.

Alex reached up to his neck and felt his choker and more specifically, the gem attached to it. He rubbed his dainty fingers along the shape, contemplating whether he should take off his choker and set free the voice.

--

Grace Raven: Do you like it? Please tell through a review.


	3. Disturbing Dream

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 2**

Grace Raven: One review? One review?! Don't you people love me anymore?!

Response to review:

Twilinden: Yeah, he'll be bleeding later in the story. This story will be bloody.

--

Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana were packing up the camp when Alex finally awoke.

"How long have I been asleep?" Alex asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"I think it's been an hour," Cooro answered.

"Wow, I must not have gotten enough sleep last night," Alex remarked and stood up.

"I'm taking a quick bath," Alex said and walked off. But an hour later, Alex still hadn't come back.

"Geez, where the hell is he?" Husky asked angrily.

"I'll go look for him," Nana said and walked away.

When she found him, Alex was standing on a hill, gazing at the sky absently. His long hair was tied back in a way where there was a small bob and then his hair fell down and he had two long chopsticks stuck in the bob.

Nana took a step forward and a twig snapped. Alex stopped gazing at the sky and threw one of the chopsticks directly in Nana's direction. The chopstick cut strait through Nana's sleeve and even caused a cut. Alex picked up his sword and Nana started running back to the campsite. Sure, if she had stayed, Alex would know it was her but she decided to run. She didn't know why, though, she just suddenly felt as though she had to run or else she would die.

_Why aren't I there yet? _Nana thought to herself when she observed she wasn't back at the campsite despite the fact that when it took her two minutes to get to where Alex was when walking but wasn't back already when running. All she was seeing was trees, no ending, no opening, nothing. Suddenly, Nana felt two hands grab her by her shoulders from behind.

"Nana, why are you running?" Husky's voice asked and the trees Nana was seeing dissipated as she turned her head to see Husky with a look that was mixed with worry and confusion.

Nana looked at her surroundings and saw she was on the other side of the campsite.

"You were running strait through the camp, as though you couldn't see us. We called your name, but you didn't stop till Husky grabbed your shoulders," Cooro told her.

Nana opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She grabbed her neck in worry and Alex suddenly came running into the camp holding his sword, ready to attack.

"Something wrong, Alex?" Cooro asked and Alex looked around.

"I heard someone or something coming up to me from behind and I started chasing it with my sword. I have no idea why I ended up here…" Alex's voice trailed off when he saw Nana, more specifically her arm. He dropped his sword and ran over to her and started to observe her wound.

"Alex…?" Husky asked.

"Nana…were you the one that was coming up to me?" Alex asked, regret in his voice.

Nana tried to speak again, but still nothing. So she simply nodded.

"Your not speaking, so I guess that means the poison has already spread to your throat," Alex observed, more and more regret in his voice.

"Poison?" Husky exclaimed and Alex took the other chopstick out of his hair and set down the bob.

"Yeah, the snakes in my staff sometimes have to empty out their poison, so they put it in a small cup I have. Just in case I don't have my staff with me when I'm in danger, I've coated things like this chopstick with the poison. Just one scratch from those objects, and the same poison my staff has enters your body," Alex explained.

"So…Nana's going to die?" Cooro asked sadly.

"No, baka, if you've already forgotten, I have an antidote for the poison."

"So give it to her!" Husky exclaimed.

"Even if I do, she still might die."

"What?"

"Her cut is shallow and the amount of poison would only kill her in three days but because she was running, the poison spread quicker and has already reached her throat. So, even if I do give her the antidote, it'll only be holding off her death for another day. The only way to save her is to remove the poison, something I can't do," Alex answered solemnly.

Silence filled the air.

_I could do it, _the voice in Alex's head said.

_Don't count on it, _Alex thought back.

…_Fine…but you could try using the snakes in your staff to remove the poison._

_I thought they couldn't do that._

_It'll take awhile to train them to do so, but it will work._

_You're just trying to get Nana in worse trouble by getting me to use the staff on her. The snakes will only make her condition worse, leaving only you to save her. And for that to happen, I would have to release you._

_You are much too smart for a fifteen-year old._

_I know I am. Now, train the snakes to remove the poison._

_Why should I?_

_If we aren't on the same terms, you know exactly what will happen. And I'm sure you most definitely don't want to go back to roaming the world all by yourself._

_So harsh, _the voice said cockily.

_**Do it**__, _Alex thought harshly.

_Okay, I'll do it._

_Good, I'll tell the others._

"I could probably train my snakes to remove the poison and just keep giving Nana the antidote until I'm done," Alex said and broke the tension.

"Then do that!" Husky said.

"Okay, okay, no need to get so snippy," Alex said coyly and gave Nana a small bottle, telling her to drink it.

She did as told and coughed when she was finished. Just as Nana was going to say something, Alex interrupted.

"You shouldn't talk for awhile. You shouldn't even walk around too much." Nana raised an eyebrow.

"Until I tell you, you shouldn't talk or walk too much because it will increase the poison's spread," Alex answered.

"Your condition will get better by the day, but you won't be fully cured until the poison is removed. In about three days, I'll let you talk. In four, I'll let you walk," Alex said and Nana nodded.

"Good, now Senri, I'm expecting you to carry Nana for us. We have to get going at some point," Alex stated, surprising everyone with the sudden rebound. Senri picked Nana up and everyone collected their backpacks. With that, they were gone.

* * *

Alex put himself in his makeshift bed and looked around. The fire was slowly burning out and everyone was asleep. By the next day, they would be in a new town called Jerum and it would only be five more days until they reached Deshmon.

"Maybe I'll tell them who I really am there," Alex muttered to himself. He then thought back to when his sister, Lea, told him he should tell his friends his true identity.

_Flashback_

"Mother kept secrets like that because she was trying to protect us, give us a happy life. But then she was killed and we turned into what we are now. If you keep hiding your true identity, only bad things will happen to your friends," Lea said and Alex punched the wall, almost waking up John and Jacob.

"She died turning down a demented client. I will never be her," Alex said harshly and Lea flinched slightly.

"You both keep dangerous secrets that you don't tell anyone until it's too late," Lea said silently and Alex walked off.

"Ali-"

"Don't call me by my real name," Alex interrupted and left Lea sitting alone.

_End Flashback_

Alex felt as though he was going to cry as he remembered his twin sister. She was always good to him, she never judged him, none of his twin siblings ever did.

A single tear fell down Alex's cheek and he quickly wiped it away, along with any other tears daring to fall. He was fifteen and had been without parents for ten years now, why should he be crying? Alex closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Alex opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" Alex asked himself as he stood up, his voice echoing in the darkness. He shivered from the cold he felt and started walking forward. He looked down to see that wherever he was walking, a road would form in a circle around him but everything else was nothing but pitch black.

"I must be dreaming," Alex told himself as he continued walking. He stopped walking when he heard panting from behind.

He turned around to see his sisters, Kristi and Chris, practically running for their lives.

"Get 'em!" a male voice commanded and whole gang joined the scene. All the gang members shot arrows heading strait for Kristi and Chris. Just as the arrows were going to hit the two brunettes, Lisa suddenly jumped into the scene and received all the arrows in her back.

"Lisa!" Kristi screamed when Lisa's body hit the ground. Two more arrows were shot and hit Kristi and Chris right in the mark. One of the arrows got lodged in Kristi's brain while the other got in Chris's neck. Alex's heart skipped a beat when he watched Kristi and Chris's bodies hit the ground next to Lisa's. Alex turned around again when he heard even more heaving breathing.

What he saw were his two brothers, John and Jacob. Jacob was clutching his right arm that looked limp and had blood trickling down it. A lasso was thrown and caught John and Jacob. Three men along with two big, burly men walked up to Alex's brothers and one of the burly men held out a cloth while the other put his meaty hands on John's neck.

"This is what you get when you mess with us," one of the normal men said and the cloth was wrapped around Jacob's neck.

Alex heard choking sounds as the cloth continued to tighten around Jacob's neck while John was trying to keep his head still despite the fact that the giant man was trying to turn it. Jacob's choking stopped at the same time Alex heard a crack coming from John's neck.

When John and Jacob's corpses fell to the ground, Alex knew exactly what was going to happen next. He spun around once more to see his sister, Lea, running frantically.

Alex stretched out his hand as he ran towards her. He knew what was going to happen, he knew and he wasn't going to let it take its course, even though it was all in his mind.

A large man appeared behind Lea and pushed forward his sword. Alex felt as though he was going in slow motion as the sword was thrust through Lea's stomach, causing her to be lifted off the ground. The large man quickly took out his sword and Lea fell face first into the ground, blood pooling out of her stomach as her dead body lay in the dirt.

Alex fell to his knees and he was completely surrounded by darkness again, not even the road was there.

"I-I have to be dreaming," Alex told himself.

"Keep telling yourself that and you'll go crazy," a voice said. Alex automatically recognized it as the voice in his head. Its sickly animalistic tone was unmistakable.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Alex said blandly.

"Well, your asleep so this is counted as a dream, but truthfully, you're just in your mind. So, did you like my little presentation?" it asked and put its hand on Alex's shoulder, telling Alex his mind was not making any of this up.

"Not in the least. Why did you show me that?"

"Because I know the only reason you have yet to release me from this hellhole is because of that little promise you made with your siblings after the last time I took over." Alex's head jerked up slightly at the voice's words. He would never forget the sight of his sister Kristi covered in scratches then her telling him the only reason she was like that was because he had done it. He would also never forget the picture of Lea almost dead then being so scared of him, she couldn't even look at him or in the mirror.

"I still don't understand," Alex said.

"I showed that to you so you know that there is no reason for you to keep that promise now. They're gone now, certainly a good reason for you to break the promise," the voice said persuasively.

"No, I'm not letting you free ever again. I still have Cooro and the others," Alex said and the voice grabbed his shoulder so hard, his skin was cut and blood temporarily spurted out like a geyser until it just trickled out of his shoulder.

Alex grabbed his shoulder and the voice threw him down and bent over the blond. It stretched out its arms and brought its scaly hands just a few inches away from Alex's neck. Alex could feel the very tips of its claws against the skin of his jaw and neck. It brought its face down and Alex could see its fangs and forked tongue as it spoke.

"Speaking of Cooro and the others, I'm sure they'll make quite a tasty treat, especially that Nana. Female bat +Anima were always one of my favorite snacks, their blood just taste so good!" the voice exclaimed in a both creepy and merry tone.

"You wouldn't…" Alex said and squinted his eyes.

The voice chuckled and said, "Oh I would, darling, I would." The voice's form dissipated and Alex started watching the brutal murders of his friends.

"Stop it!" Alex yelled and sat up, still on his knees. He breathed heavily as he heard the voice chuckling again as it walked up behind him.

It placed its hand on his injured shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Let me free human and I won't hurt them. Now, will you let me free?"

Alex flinched at the voice's warm breath and thought about his answer. What reason did he have to say no? His siblings were gone, his parents were dead, and the only friends who hadn't left him he had left and he even brought one of them close to death. What would change if he said yes? Nothing, nothing would change.

Alex sighed and said, "Fine, I'll let you free. Just don't hurt my friends."

The voice grinned and Alex felt his wound start to heal.

"You made a wise decision," the voice said and disappeared after his shoulder healed.

"…I'm sorry, everyone. But I have to do this," Alex said to no one and he bit his lip as tears rolled out of his eyes. He lay himself down and closed his eyes, ready to wake up in the real world and face everything he was about to do.


	4. One More Day

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 3**

Responses to Reviews:

Jo Ann: The answer is in _Meeting Alex_, I think.

Twilinden: Yes, blood!

--

_Ow…what's that noise? _Cooro thought to himself and woke up to Alex banging pots over his head. They would be reaching Jerum in just a couple hours, and by now, Nana could speak but not walk.

"Uh…what do you want?" Cooro asked groggily.

"We have to get going at some point!" Alex exclaimed impatiently.

"The sun isn't even fully up yet. Can't we sleep more?" Nana whined.

"No, now come on. They aren't going to wait forever."

"Fine, we're coming," Husky said and the group set out as soon as the camp was packed up.

As they walked, Cooro whispered to Husky, "Hey Husky."

"What?" Husky whispered back.

"Don't you think Alex is acting a little strange?"

"Strange how?"

"Well, he's wearing his bandannas, that's one." It was true, even though Alex had pretty much stopped hiding his face and hair, he had put on his bandannas and cloak collar this morning.

"Hmm…your right. But I don't think it's very much to worry about." Cooro nodded at Husky's words.

"What are you two talking about?" Alex yelled back to them.

"Nothing!" Cooro chirped and ran to catch up with Alex. As he walked with the blond, he couldn't help but feel an eerie tension between them. It was almost suffocating. Like a monstrous beast was grabbing its hands around Cooro's neck and threatening to not let go unless he left. Unknowingly, Cooro stopped his pace long enough so he ended up walking next to Senri, who was carrying Nana.

"Cooro, you okay?" Nana asked when she noticed Cooro's skin being pale unlike his usual tan skin.

"I guess…" Cooro said while only looking at the ground, not Nana and especially not Alex.

"We're here," Husky announced and they stood in front of a large town.

_Finally…I didn't think I would be able to contain myself any longer, _the voice in the back of Alex's head said.

_Well contain yourself for at least one more day, _Alex thought back.

_Why? _the voice whined.

_I'll tell you later. Now shush! Someone's coming, _Alex ordered as a boy around fourteen came up to the group with a girl around the same age and a presumably eight year old boy clinging to the girl's arm.

The fourteen year old boy had waist length red hair and tree bark brown eyes. His hair was tied behind him so it was only tied around where his waist began and he had noticeable red beads in his hair. He had light red fingerless gloves and a black waist band with more red beads on each of his wrists. He wore a pair of yellow and ragged pants along with a dingy red shirt.

The girl had chocolate brown hair and liquid blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a circular bun and had green beads along with a green clip in her hair. Around her neck was a small necklace with a butterfly attached to it. She was wearing a blue summer dress that flowed around her knees.

The younger boy had brown hair like the girl's that reached his ears and a pair of yellow eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a brown t-shirt.

"Hello, my name is Ayame and this is Topher, my little brother, and this is Jericho. Welcome to Jerum," the girl greeted.

"Hi, I'm Cooro and this is Senri, Husky, Nana, and Alex," Cooro introduced.

"Do you have any business here?" Jericho, the fourteen year old boy, asked rudely.

"No…we're just passing through. But we'll be staying here for maybe three days tops," Alex answered.

_The aura this guy is giving off…it's scary, _Jericho thought to himself and almost took a step back.

"I'll go tell Lady Eden," Topher said and ran into the town.

"Who's Lady Eden?" Cooro asked.

"She's the leader of the town. Her ancestor's founded Jerum," Ayame answered.

"Can we meet her?" Nana asked.

"I guess. Come on, this way," Jericho said and turned around and went the same way Topher did.

As they walked through the town, they couldn't help but notice how almost everyone was coughing terribly.

"Is there some sort of sickness going around?" Husky asked.

"Yes, there is," Jericho answered sadly.

"How bad is it?" Alex inquired.

"There's a difference of how bad it is for each person. Some people have already died from it, others just have a bad cough. Some of the worst who haven't died yet include old man Leon, a man named Red's daughter Stacy, even my own grandfather," Ayame answered, clutching her dress.

Alex secretly smiled under his collar at this news.

"Ah, so you must be the newcomers," a raspy female voice said and an old woman walked up to the group. She was crouching over and was walking with a cane. Her hair was covered with a black and white hood that was tied under her chin.

"Everyone, this is Lady Eden," Ayame explained.

"Very nice to meet you, Lady Eden," Alex greeted with a small bow.

"Oh, so formal," Eden said slyly. "Come now, I'll take you to a place where you can stay." The old woman started leading them to a small cottage.

"Here you are. Ayame, Topher, and Jericho, I'm expecting you to give them a tour of the town," Eden said and walked away slowly.

"This will be your room," Ayame said as she led them to a room that held two beds.

"Isn't there a second room?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure there is," Jericho answered.

"The bathroom is over there and the kitchen is there," Topher said, much more social now.

"Wow, it's almost as though you were expecting us," Cooro observed.

"Oh, this town is right in the middle of two trading companies, so many traders come through and need a place to stay. So we always have a place for visitors to stay," Topher explained.

After the three left, the five made themselves at home. Alex removed his bandannas and cloak collar and gave Nana her medicine before leaving for a quick shower.

As Alex showered, Jericho and the others-including Eden- came for a surprise visit.

"We thought we'd bring you some food," Eden said and Ayame held up a basket in her hands along with Topher and a bored looking Jericho.

"Ah, thanks!" Cooro exclaimed and practically ran to the dining room. Husky gave Nana a piggyback ride to the room while Senri stayed close behind.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Ayame asked as she placed her basket on the table.

"Right here," Alex answered and came into the room, dressed in a large bathrobe and a towel on his head, hiding his hair. The bathrobe looked as though it was going to fully open at the top and could easily cover anything bulging out of his upper body.

"They brought us some food for dinner," Husky stated as he sat Nana in a chair.

"Yum, food. Don't mind if I do," Alex said and removed his towel, letting down his long hair. At the sight, Jericho almost started drooling as he stared at Alex. The said blond walked over to Jericho and gave him a good slap in the cheek with the towel.

"I'm male, dummy," Alex said and Jericho, Ayame, Topher and Eden looked utterly surprised.

"B-but…how could you be a guy and looked like _that_?" Jericho exclaimed and received another slap with the towel.

"It's called taking after my mother," Alex said and took a bite of the bread on the table.

"Indeed," Eden said with a gasp.

"I'm going to go change. Save me some food," Alex ordered and left the room. When he returned, he was in his giant white t-shirt and blue pajama pants.

"…What did I say about saving me food?" Alex asked when he noticed that there was only about one fourth of the food left.

"Sorry, but I was hungry!" Cooro exclaimed happily and everyone could sense the killing intent that started emitting from Alex.

"Calm down, Alex. We're the guests here, so we can't have you beating Cooro to a pulp in front of the townspeople," Husky said and Alex kicked Cooro out of his chair and sat in it.

"Fine, but no more food for Cooro. Not even breakfast tomorrow," Alex debated and Cooro gave him his patented puppy dog eyes. After a few moments, Alex sighed and said, "Okay, you get breakfast. But you get the smallest share."

"Yay!" Cooro exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air but was punched in the head by both Alex and Husky. After a very awkward dinner, everyone retired for bed.

'_I get freedom tomorrow, correct?' _The voice inquired as Alex lay in his bed.

'_Correct', _Alex thought back with and inwardly sigh.

'_Good…for a second there I though I might have to show you Deshmon again.'_

'_Don't talk about that!' _Alex ordered.

The voice chuckled and said, '_Sorry…I forgot you were "sensitive" about situations like that.'_

'_Leave me alone.'_

Once again, the voice chuckled and said, _'Right, right. Goodnight…Ali-'_

'_Don't make me tell you not to say my real name!'_

'_Kuku, I won't make that mistake again. Now, goodnight "human."'_


	5. Diary Entries

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 4**

Me: Gah, no one likes my stories anymore. I have only one freakin' review! One! And I give you people a whole freakin week to review!

Princess Falling Star: Yes they are.

--

'_Human, it's time for my freedom,' _the voice said as Alex slept.

"There you are, Lady Eden. We were getting worried about you," Ayame said when she found Eden in a small area of the local library the next day.

"Oh, Ayame dear, hello," Eden greeted with her usual raspy voice.

Ayame blinked and said, "I thought you were going to help Jericho, Topher, and I show Cooro and the others around the town."

"Sorry, dear. I must have forgotten. Old age does a number on the memory."

After a long silence, Ayame asked, "What are you reading?"

Eden closed the book she was reading and answered, "An old diary of mine."

"Why are you going over your old diary?"

"Let's go meet up with our visitors now. Three of them strike me as the impatient type," Eden said and ended the whole conversation. Ayame waited for Eden to reach a good couple of feet away from her before she grabbed the diary Eden left on the table and ran after the elder.

When they reached the group, everyone but Alex was there.

"Hey, you're walking by yourself," Ayame remarked when she noticed Nana was standing.

"Yeah, Alex gave me the go ahead," Nana replied.

"Then you're _not _physically defected?" Ayame asked and Nana looked shocked.

"Of course not!"

"Then why weren't you walking yesterday?" Jericho asked and Nana suddenly became shy seeing as she started fidgeting.

"Where is that Alex fellow?" Eden asked.

"I'm right here," Alex answered as he walked out of the small cottage currently buttoning his cloak.

"You're an exact replica of her," Eden said and they all stared at her.

"Who is 'her'?" Cooro asked.

"Oops, was I speaking aloud?" Eden chuckled.

"Answer us," Husky said sternly and received a painful pinch in the arm courtesy of Nana.

"Why don't we just go? I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Alex stated irritably and Jericho stepped away from his spot next to Alex.

"Y-yeah, let's get moving," Jericho stuttered and laughed nervously. With that they went on the tour.

"This is the house of old man Leon," Topher said when they came across a one story house. It was fully painted white with the paint pealing off due to old age.

Alex stayed behind as the others went on. He seemed to be making a mental note of something. After a long pause, Alex ran to rejoin his friends. This continued with each house that was introduced to them. It was already two hours past noon when the group returned, which was six hours after they began.

"Jericho, does your town have medical records of everyone?" Alex asked.

"Yes we do. The records are in the library," Jericho answered.

"Can you take me to them? I was curious about how far the disease you told us about yesterday has gotten."

"Sure, just follow me."

Before trailing after Jericho, Alex turned to his friends and inquired, "Will you be fine without me."

"Of course we'll be, Alex. It's not like we need you for every little thing," Husky replied meanly.

"Good to know," Alex stated before taking his leave with Jericho.

Topher took the rest of the group to a small restaurant soon afterwards- seeing as Cooro whined that he was starving- and before Ayame went with them, she faced Eden.

"Lady Eden- and I hope you don't mind my asking- why were reading your diary earlier today?" the brunette questioned.

"I was just trying to recollect some memories. Now go, your brother is calling." Ayame looked at the sixty year old in honest disbelief of her answer until she handed the woman back her diary and jogged up to her small brother.

Eden spun around and walked back to the library. When she reached the building, she entered it, sat back in the same seat she was in that morning, set down her cane on the table, and opened the dusty book that she hadn't written in since she was thirty-two, which was a good twenty-eight years ago.

_9/05/316_

_Dear diary,_

_A young woman came in today, she had a small girl around ten with her along with her husband. Apparently, this woman runs a __**very**__ successful business with her husband that I hear runs most of this country's economy, including the black market __**and **__Sailand._

_As I've mentioned, she brought her ten year old daughter with her. She strikes me to become very beautiful and smart. Her aquamarine eyes sparkle like a diamond and her hair is like gold! She is very obedient and certainly __**very**__ mature for someone her age. Her name is Sky, a perfect name for her if you ask me._

_3/17/321_

_Dear diary,_

_Sky came back today bearing some very bad news. Both of her parents are dead. I comforted her as much as I could, but I think I failed. I have no experience losing parents to murder while still fifteen, but I definitely tried my best. I'm going to be teaching Sky how to run such a large business. Hope it won't be too hard on her._

_6/29/324_

_Dear diary,_

_Sky has finished her training and today I had bid her goodbye. She looked stunning as usual with her long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes which can make her beautiful even if she was completely covered in mud. She promised me she'd visit me soon, but I did not believe her, I knew she wasn't coming back for she has such a promising future that coming to visit me would be a waste of time._

_10/16/326_

_Dear diary,_

_Sky kept her promise today and came back, this time bearing a husband! His name is Terry and he so very handsome with his perfectly strong jaw and chocolate brown hair. But Sky didn't come back just to introduce me to Terry, she also came for research. When I asked her what it was for, she answered it was so that she could learn more about a creature called a llenoanima._

_She soon began doing some experiments and she told me she was trying to get rid of llenoanima. According to her, llenoanima are too dangerous to exist in this world so she must destroy them. I believed for awhile that she was crazy until I read the books on llenoanima and now I have joined her and Terry in their goal to destroy llenoanima._

_11/10/326_

_Dear diary,_

_We have yet to reach our goal, but we discovered how to fuse a stone with a certain chemical so that we can suppress the llenoanima when it is in a human body. It is not perfect but Sky is going to keep just in case._

_4/08/327_

_Dear diary,_

_Our goal to destroy llenoanima isn't any closer than when we began, so we have abandoned our experiments. Sky and Terry have already left with the stone so now I'm sitting here all alone._

_I realize I haven't described what the stone looks like, but I'll explain it later when I'm not so tired._

_2/28/329_

_Dear diary,_

_Terry and Sky have come to visit me today, but they came with a great surprise. Children! Septuplets in fact. I can already tell that two of them are going to take after their mother seeing as they both have her beautiful, sparkling, aquamarine eyes._

_11/01/334_

_Dear diary,_

_Today, I bring terrible news…Terry and Sky have died in a fire. I do not know about her children, but I believe they died as well. It is almost too much for me to bear….I can not write anything more now, I am too sad. Goodbye._

Eden read the last entry in her old diary, almost at tears remembering the woman she thought of as a daughter.

"Lady Eden, what are you doing here?" Eden looked up to see Alex standing before her, clutching a small binder against his chest.

"I was going over some old entries of mine. Did you find what you want?"

"Well yes, yes I did." There was a silence afterwards. Eden looked into Alex's eyes, wishing to pull away almost immediately. They were colder than ice and gave you the sense you were about to die by their owner's own two hands. The silence was broken when Jericho came up to them and the trio left soon afterwards.

* * *

'_Human, it's time for my freedom,' _the voice whispered in Alex's head as he slept that night.

Alex opened his eyes and thought back, _'Your right.'_

* * *

Grace Raven: Believe it or not, those diary entries will serve some importance.


	6. Found Body

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 5**

Grace Raven: Why don't you just flame me, 'cause you aren't reviewing? Just why aren't you reviewing?! Your making me want to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooro awoke when he heard steps across the wood floor. He opened one eye to see it was Alex. He almost sat up to ask him what he was doing, but instead closed his eyes again and fell asleep figuring that Alex was just using the bathroom. Several minutes later, Cooro was woken again. But this time, it wasn't the sound of steps across the wood floor. No, it was something different.

It was unmistakable; the noise that was heard was a scream of pure terror. Senri picked Nana- who wasn't allowed to walk after nighttime just yet- and followed after Cooro and Husky towards the scream. They didn't even notice that Alex wasn't right behind. When they reached the noise, the sight was purely horrific. And the only light, a faint stream of moonlight, was not helping in how creepy the scene was.

In the middle of the room was a dead body surrounded by its own blood. Its face was twisted with unexplainable horror; most of the skin on its body was torn away and its body was twisted, mangled, and looked like most of the bones in its once living body were broken.

"W-wha-what happened?" Nana whispered, the fear in her voice very obvious. Senri set her down and Nana was soon hugged by Husky to help her fear. Senri walked over to the body and reached down.

"Stop it! Don't touch him!" a woman screamed. They looked to the voice and saw it was Ayame with Topher hugging her leg, most definitely scared for his life. Ayame had tears in her eyes and her brown hair was messed up, showing she had recently woken up from sleeping.

"Ayame, is this your grandfather?" Husky asked.

"H-h-hai (yes)," Ayame said timidly and nodded.

"Who could have done this?" Cooro asked aloud as he observed the body from a distance.

"I don't know," Alex's voice said and startled the group seeing as they didn't remember him being there. They turned their heads to him and saw his face was covered in shadows, the clue it was him was his long blue cape.

"There have been two other murders!" Jericho exclaimed as he rushed into the house.

"Really, where?" Alex asked, strangely calm despite the situation.

"Both old man Leon and Red's daughter, Stacy," Jericho answered.

"No, not them," Ayame whispered as she shook her head. Alex walked over to her- his face still hidden in the shadows- and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If we see their bodies, it could help figure out who did this," Alex said.

"That's the problem, there are no bodies," Jericho said solemnly and they all turned their heads to him.

"Well, there are bodies, but they're so messed up that it would be no help in solving the case," Jericho said as he tried to tie back his long red hair.

"Then let me try," Eden's wheezing voice said as she slowly walked into the scene. The sound of her cane was the only noise in the dead quiet room as she walked over to the body of the old man. She kneeled down and inspected his neck of all places.

"Well?" Topher asked, his small voice trembling.

"Llenoanima," Eden said.

"What?" Cooro, Husky and Nana asked together.

"The monster that did this is called a llenoanima," Eden answered.

"What's that?" Topher asked with his older sister Ayame.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Eden said and walked out of the room, ending all conversation about the scene. Senri picked Nana up and walked out with everyone else.

Before he left, Alex turned around and asked, "Ayame, Topher, do you want to come with us?"

Ayame and Topher nodded and followed everyone else with Alex right behind them. When Alex walked out, the light of the moon showed exactly why he was hiding in the shadows.

'_Nice job making it in time.' _the voice said.

'_Shut up.'_ The voice did not respond to Alex's order, meaning it was listening for once.

Alex walked into the house, not facing anyone until he reached the bathroom. There, he tied back his hair in a high bun and started washing his face.

"Alex…are you busy?" Ayame asked timidly from the other side of the bathroom door.

"You can come in," Alex said calmly and Ayame walked into the room as Alex dried his face. "Well?" he asked, keeping the towel over his face.

"I-I just thought I-I'd come t-t-talk to you because I really n-ne-need someone to talk to after w-what happened."

"Sorry, Ayame. I'm not really the person to talk to right now."

"W-why?" Ayame exclaimed, her eyes full of tears.

"Because I don't really give a damn. Both of my parents died ten years ago when I was still a five year old child! I've lost much more than you ever had so I honestly can't give a crap about your grandfather!" Alex yelled at the girl, finally removing the cloth. His eyes were full of hatred and made Ayame want to look away. Which she did before she ran out of the room and into Jericho's arms.

"Alex! What was that all about?" Nana yelled as Husky helped her over to the spot Alex was at.

"Whatever," Alex muttered and walked past the group, continually holding the cloth.

"I've never seen you act like that, Alex," Cooro stated, making Alex stop and turn around, his eyes still full of hatred. He said nothing and walked into his room, slamming the door when he made it in.

While the others continued to sleep, Nana couldn't. She sat up and stared at Alex. Usually, he slept with Cooro when they only had two beds, but this time, he forced Cooro to sleep with Senri so he could sleep alone. There was something wrong with him and it was very obvious. He never yelled at someone when they were upset and he would always listen to any problem someone had, even if he had no time for it. He was never the way he was now, and Nana just had to know why he had so suddenly changed.

"Nana…why are you still up?" Husky asked groggily as he lay next to her like he usually did nowadays.

"I'm worried about Alex. He's acting so different and I'm scared. That dead body earlier was horrifying. I can't believe anything could do something like that." Her body started to slightly shiver and Husky sat up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her into a small hug.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine soon. Now go to sleep," Husky whispered and felt Nana nod in his chest. Soon her body sagged meaning she was asleep as he continued to hug her. He then laid both of them down and continued to clutch onto the girl even as he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, during breakfast, Eden explained what a llenoanima was.

"So there you are. That's a llenoanima," Eden finished. Everyone was silent. Not one person could comment.

"Wow…" was all Cooro or anyone else could say.

"So…this thing is really dangerous, huh?" Nana commented.

"I don't think you should be too worried. This llenoanima is only targeting those who are really sick from the disease. As long as none of us here get sick, we'll be fine," Alex said and took a sip of his coffee.

"You're oddly calm," Eden remarked.

"That's because I want to be rational," Alex replied then stood up. "I'm going to go help with the bodies. See you guys around four." With that, he left with Jericho and Senri following soon after.

After everyone left, Eden said silently to herself, "If that's how he acts, maybe he really isn't Sky's child."


	7. The Eyes

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 6**

Response to Review:

Princess Falling Star: I wanted it to mean full animal and lleno means full in Spanish and I decided to use anima from +Anima to go next to it. So, llenoanima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah, why did I agree to this?" Alex muttered to himself as he cleaned a corpse of one of the three victims from last night. "I won't be able to control myself much longer if this keeps up."

He dipped one of the bony hands in a bucket full of now red water then pulled it out to dry it.

"Alexander, right?" one of the other helpers asked.

"No, my parents just named me Alex," Alex replied meanly.

"Oh, my mistake."

"It's okay. Now, what do you want?"

"The movers need an extra set of hands," the girl answered.

"Can't you do it?"

"No, I'm not strong enough."

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, but you have to finish cleaning this body for me."

"Um, okay." Alex nodded and let the girl sit in his spot before heading over to where they were moving a body into a carriage.

"Ah, there's some help," one of the men remarked.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said dismissively and picked up a leg then threw the body in the carriage with the other men.

"Just one more."

"I'll go get her," Alex said and headed back to the corpse he was cleaning earlier. He told the girl to leave-which she did eagerly- and picked up the body's leg, drenching his hand in blood as he did so. Once he was done cleaning the whole body, he brought it over to the carriage and put it in then followed the carriage outside. There, he quickly licked the blood off his hands.

_Eh, it's not as good as last night, _he thought to himself. _Of course, it's gotten cold by now. Can't expect cold blood to be as good._ He finished the crimson liquid with a halfway satisfied lick.

"Hey, Alex, Nana wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready!" Cooro exclaimed as he rushed over to the blond.

'_Ooh, I bet he would be tasty,' _the voice said but Alex ignored it.

"Okay, I'm coming," Alex stated calmly and followed Cooro back to the house.

Later that night, Alex put on his cape and tied his hair in it's usual down-the-back ponytail and went onto the roof. There, he sat down on the edge watching the dead quiet town and letting his blond hair flow in the strong wind.

"There you are, Alex," Eden's raspy voice said from behind Alex.

"Lady Eden. I think an old lady such as yourself could climb up here."

"There are many things this old broad can do that surprise you. Like know who you really are."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed slightly but he smirked happily and said, "So, I guess that means you knew my mother because anyone who knew my mother knows who I really am at first glance. Though, they usually think I'm Lea at first."

"Yes, your mother had an unmistakable face. Her eyes were so beautiful as well. So full of life they were. Unlike yours…"

"And what does that mean?" Alex asked coyly.

"Yours are filled with anger and the need for the kill. They are evil and blood thirsty. Your mother's were far from that."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Because of those eyes, I know exactly _what _you are as well," Eden said threateningly. Alex stood up and walked over to the woman then held his hand up to the side of her wrinkled neck.

"If you dare tell a soul about this, I won't hesitate to have you join the others in the grave." His voice was deadly, the killing intent in it obvious. Eden could not say anything for she was too afraid. She could feel the sharpness of his nails against her neck, threatening to pierce the skin.

"As I thought," Alex said with an evil smile on his face. He walked off and Eden felt blood trailing from her collar. Alex jumped from the roof and in front of the window that showed his friends sleeping room.

His smile turned into a sorrowful frown and he mouthed 'I'm sorry' before removing his choker and letting down his hair then fleeing into the town.

Grace Raven: Well this chapter is bad.


	8. The Llenoanima Shows Its Face

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 7**

Responses to review:

Princess Falling Star: No, Windai can't be considered a llenoanima. Llenoanima are a mix of all the +Anima spirits. Windai was an awakened +Anima. So she can't be a llenoanima. Also, I was originally going to use the French word for full, but neither my mom nor I knew what word that was, so I just went with lleno.

Grace Raven: Honestly, if no one else reviews this, I will take down this story.

* * *

Alex ran through the town, his blond hair flowing against the wind. The only thing guiding him was the moonlight. He undid his cape and let it fall to the ground. Just a few more seconds and was going to lose control.

"Please, don't come after me," Alex whispered and jumped up onto a rooftop, where he finally lost all restraint.

* * *

"Wake up, damn it!" Jericho exclaimed and woke up Cooro, Husky, Nana and Senri.

"Jericho, what's wrong?" Nana asked.

"T-the llenoanima, its here! Come on!" Jericho yelled and a long cat tail suddenly appeared along with claws and cat-like ears.

"Jericho, you're…"

"A wildcat +Anima. I know. Now, move it! You can't stay here or else the llenoanima might get you!" Jericho ran out and the others followed.

* * *

"So, is there some sort of plan other than running like this?" Husky asked between gasps for breath.

"First, I have to find Ayame and Topher. Once we find them, we'll break off into groups. If we all stick together like this, there's a higher risk we'd all get injured and we need people like Nana and Ayame to tend to our wounds. I've already figured out what groups we should split into. I know that Cooro's a crow +Anima, Senri's a bear, Husky's a fish, and Nana's a bat. Don't ask me how, but I just know. Anyways, Husky, since you look like you can fight well with that staff of yours and Nana's +Anima is really useful, I'm having you and Nana pair up. Cooro and Senri, you two pair up as well. Got it?" Jericho asked, not even breathing heavily yet.

All four of the +Anima nodded.

"Jericho, there you are!" Ayame exclaimed and landed in front of the group with Topher. By the looks of it, Ayame was a bee +Anima and Topher was a squirrel.

"Good to see you. Now let's split into those groups!" Jericho ordered and everyone nodded before running off in different directions in their groups.

But what was unknown to the small group was that something was watching them from atop a roof.

The thing chuckled devilishly and whispered, "So many people, so many +Anima, and so much blood. If only there was more time during the night." The thing then jumped off the roof and sprouted black wings. It then camouflaged into the night sky.

* * *

Nana sat against a house wall while Husky leaned on it, standing right next to her.

"Husky…how long do you think this will last?"

"Probably the whole night."

"No, I mean the whole ordeal. This llenoanima _thing_ is killing innocent people. When will it leave?"

"Either when we kill it or when it leaves."

"We have to _kill _it?!"

"Most likely."

"Ugh, I just want to get this over with and sleep!" Nana whined.

"Just deal with it, then, because I doubt they'll let us sleep before the llenoanima is gone."

Nana was about to retort when she heard something. She snapped her head forward and stood up. She raised her arm to tell Husky to be quiet and stay still then walked out to the road. She looked around and saw nothing. She was about to go back to where she was with Husky until she heard something again. But this time, Husky heard it as well.

"Kuku, what do we have here? A cute, female bat +Anima and a pretty, male fish +Anima. What a catch!" a voice exclaimed. Both Husky and Nana looked to the voice and saw something forming.

This something was the around same height as a fifteen year old girl. Its skin was nothing but green scales and its hands had dangerously sharp claws. In the place of its hair was an uncountable number of green snakes. As the thing was speaking, Husky and Nana could see a forked tongue and a set of both vampire bat and snake fangs along with wolf-like teeth. It was bare-foot so it showed off bird-like talons. Its eyes were hidden but its bat ears were not. On its back was a pair of black wings like Cooro's that were currently being retracted. The rest of its body could not be seen for it was hidden under a ragged, dirty green cape that reached its ankles.

"Wh-what are y-you?" Nana questioned, her voice filled with fear.

"Me? I'm the…llenoanima." The thing finally showed its yellow snake eyes and sent horror throughout Husky and Nana's bodies.

Despite the fact that he was frozen still with fear, Husky managed to move off the wall and attack the llenoanima with his staff. But the monster caught it in one of its scaly hands.

"Oh, so you're trying to hurt me, I see. And to think I was just going to drink some of your blood. But it looks like I'm going to have to kill you now," the thing hissed, looking down at Husky, its eyes full of bloodlust.

"No!" Nana shrieked and tried to knock the llenoanima out with her ultra-sonic screech. But instead, the monster used an ultra-sonic screech as well to counter Nana's. It was inevitably stronger and knocked Nana unconscious. Husky forgot his staff and caught Nana before she hit the ground.

The llenoanima remained silent.

"Does the bat have a deadly poison in her system?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, it looks like you two are saved."

"What are you talking about?" Husky commanded.

"I was originally just going to drink the bat's blood because fish +Anima blood doesn't taste right, but if she has poison in her body, if I drink her blood, then I might end up sucking in the poison and injuring myself. So you're saved, for now." With that, the llenoanima let its black wings back out and flew off.

Husky sighed and placed Nana against the wall. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Cooro's Battle

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 8**

Responses to reviews:

Jo Ann: You'll see.

Princess Falling Star: No idea how to respond to your review. Btw, I was looking through the reviews for Plus Rosama (I was bored and looking through other stories reviews just for fun) and I saw yours so I thought I should tell you that when Twilinden and I were making up the story, we figured we'd turn Alex into a girl for fun. He's a boy, not a girl. The gender change was just for Plus Rosama.

Pheonocia: Really? Where did I forget the + in +Anima?

Twilinden: Thank you for reviewing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooro walked through the streets, pretending he was balancing himself on a beam.

"I'm bored…" Cooro murmured.

Senri said nothing and watched Cooro's "balancing" act.

Suddenly, Senri felt an ominous presence in the area. He stood up and walked over to Cooro, causing Cooro to stand still. Senri stood back to back to Cooro, ready to attack if necessary. The aura did not dissipate and Senri grew impatient. Senri growled ferociously, telling whatever was creating the aura to either leave or show itself.

"Aren't you the temperamental?" an animalistic voice said.

Senri released bear claw and Cooro readied his hatchet. Cooro felt a trickle of sweat fall from his brow and his heart started beating faster. He felt like retching as the aura came closer and closer, its terrible presence slowly suffocating him. Whatever this thing was, it was deadly.

A strong wind blew, causing Cooro and Senri's long hair and any loose clothing to flow with it. Senri widened his stance and Cooro gripped his hatchet tighter. The thing was there, standing somewhere near Cooro and Senri.

The black-haired, thirteen year old boy started to shake uncontrollably as the sweat started to increase and the air in his lungs was pushed out. Just as Cooro was about to faint from lack of air, the thing finally appeared in front of Cooro with its snake hair and ragged, dirty green cloak flowing in the wind. It had terrifying, yellow snake eyes that were filled with the desire for blood and over its mouth was a scaly hand with claws for fingernails.

The llenoanima had appeared…

The first thing Cooro could do was throw his hatchet at the thing. The monster side stepped to avoid the metal object and put its hand to its side, revealing the rest of its scaly face. Senri spun around quickly and thrust his bear claw at the llenoanima. The thing bent over backwards just before Senri could hit it, then grabbed Senri's wrist and threw him to the ground.

"Nice try, handsome, but you're just out of your league," the thing hissed and let its forked tongue dangle over its bottom lip. It held up Senri's hand and licked it hungrily. The monster pulled the Kim-un-Kur's arm closer to itself and tried to bite his wrist.

"No!" Cooro exclaimed and threw his hatchet at the llenoanima again. The thing quickly turned to its side and Cooro managed to aim his hatchet at the monster's ankle. It immediately sprouted black raven wings and flew into the air.

Cooro snarled and released his own black wings then soared up to the llenoanima.

"Hmm…a Crow and a Bear. Another strange group yet again. Though, it's not as strange as the Bat and Fish," the thing rambled.

Cooro's eyes widened and he yelled angrily, "What did you do to Husky and Nana?" Cooro hurled his weapon at the llenoanima once again. The monster held up one of its arms to its face and a turtle shell formed from its wrist, shielding itself from the sharp object.

"Nothing, they're fine but if you continue this, neither you, that Bear, or your two friends will be!" it threatened. Cooro's rage went to a maximum high and he chucked his leg to kick the scaly thing.

The llenoanima was caught off guard and flew back, letting its shield disappear. As Cooro flew toward the llenoanima, he remembered some advice from Alex.

"_Cooro, do you wish to know why you can't defeat me?" Alex asked as he stared at Cooro who was breathing heavily. They had just been training so Cooro wouldn't have to continually use his +Anima and reveal himself, but everytime Cooro fought Alex, Alex would easily win._

_Cooro kneeled and said, "Yes, please."_

"_You never try to hurt me."_

"_Of course I don't try! You're my friend!" Cooro exclaimed and looked at the blond._

"_When it comes to fighting, there is no such thing as friends, only enemies. If I was to suddenly turn on you and attack you with my sword, what would you do?"_

"_Block your sword with my hatchet, of course!"_

"_Nothing else?"_

"_Is there anything else?"_

_Alex sighed and said, "Cooro, whenever an enemy attacks you close up, there's an opening. And whenever there's an opening, you take it and wound your opponent."_

"_But I can't use my weapon!"_

"_Idiot, just because you can't use your weapon doesn't mean you can't fight. There's such a thing as kicking, clawing, etc., etc. You don't always need a weapon."_

"_Right, got it."_

"_But do you understand that, even if your foe is your friend, that you still have to take any opening you can get?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Good, now let's fight again." Alex smiled. Cooro smirked and stood up, ready to clash with Alex._

Cooro would never forget Alex's advice. He raised his small ax and hacked into the llenoanima's wrist. Blood sputtered onto the llenoanima and Cooro's faces and clothes but Cooro did pull out his weapon. Instead, he pushed it farther into the thing's wrist. Soon, the monster's hand was cut off and landed next to Senri.

Usually, Cooro would have lost conscience if he saw someone without a hand, blood spurting out of the cut, but he was too anger driven to care. The llenoanima held up its handless arm and stared at it, eyes wide. Cooro started to breath heavily and he noticed how fast his heart was beating and how much sweat had accumulated on his forehead. But he could not care less for he had just defeated the llenoanima. Or so he thought.

Cooro smirked but it vanished when he heard the llenoanima chortling evilly.

Cooro saw the monster smile wickedly then listened to it as it asked, "Just how little do you know about me?"

Cooro felt as if he had just been punched as he watched the llenoanima's lost hand reform. Every bone, every muscle, every vein, every scale, every finger, every sharp claw reappeared right where they used to be. Cooro couldn't even scream in terror. His brown eyes shook with his body and lips and everything in Cooro's body seemed to stop.

"Oh ho, speechless, are we? You really didn't know that you can't kill me, did you?"

"W-wh-wha-what?" Cooro managed to get out.

"I can reform any part of my body even if its cut off. Fighting me is useless, boy, useless you hear me, useless! Now, be a good boy and let me drink your blood. It'll only hurt a lot until you die…" It cackled sinfully and its fangs shone against the moonlight.

"You monster! Get away from him!" Jericho screamed and appeared out of nowhere, attacking the llenoanima with his claws.

"Damn, why can't any of you let me eat in peace?" the monster inquired and moved itself before Jericho could injure it.

_Eat?! It was going to __**eat **__me?! _Cooro hollered in his mind.

"He said leave!" Ayame yelled and threw a knife at the monster.

The llenoanima held out its hand and let the knife cut into its palm. It removed the knife and dropped it to the ground where Jericho, Topher and Senri were.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'll go feast on some_one_ else."

Jericho tried to object, but the thing disappeared before he could say anything.

Cooro felt numb from everything he had experienced. The boy closed his brown eyes and fell to the ground.


	10. Explanation

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 9**

Response to review:

NotSoNormal1432: I'm not taking down the story, I just want more reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho was the one who grabbed the unconscious Cooro before he hit the ground.

"Is he okay?" Ayame asked.

"He's fine, just fainted," Jericho replied and walked over to where Senri, Ayame and Topher were with Cooro in his arms.

"We should find Husky and Nana," Topher suggested and they all nodded and left to find the Fish and Bat +Anima after Senri gained his balance.

* * *

"What happened to them?" Alex asked calmly when the seven +Anima came into the guest house that Alex and the others resided in. Cooro and Nana were still unconscious and the others were sweating heavily, hoping to fall onto a comfy bed as soon as possible.

"The llenoanima attacked. I drove it away before it got a chance to hurt Cooro," Jericho answered.

"What about Nana?" Alex inquired and took Nana away from Husky, holding her as if she was a doll.

"The llenoanima came to us and Nana tried to knock it out with her ultra-sonic screech, but it contoured with its own screech," Husky responded.

"This thing is pretty powerful," Alex remarked and placed Nana on the couch. He then took Cooro and placed him on a chair.

"You're telling me," Ayame murmured and rested against the wall.

"I'll bring you some water," Alex stated and went into the kitchen.

When he returned, Husky questioned, "By the way, Alex, where were you during the whole thing?"

The blond froze in his tracks, the ice clinking against the glass because of the abrupt stop. After a while, Alex's lips turned slightly upward and he passed out the glasses.

"I'm a normal human being. Do you expect me to fight against a monster like the llenoanima?" the fifteen-year old Alex finally answered.

Jericho furrowed his eyebrows at Alex's slight smirk and calm additude. How could he act like this at a time like this?

"There are probably more than a dozen normal human beings fighting against the llenoanima right now! Innocent people are dying because of this thing and you're not even lifting a finger!" Jericho yelled in Alex's face, glaring into Alex's blue eyes with his brown ones.

Alex smiled cockily and said, "You really think a stranger like me is going to risk my life for people I don't even know? Just how dumb are you?"

Jericho scowled and swiped his clawed hands at Alex's face, resulting in three gashes across Alex's pale cheek. Alex dropped the tray he was holding and looked shocked for a second.

"You bastard! How could you say that?" Jericho screamed. Ayame grabbed Jericho's wrist, telling him to stop it while Senri stood up to see if his blond companion was okay.

Alex held his hands up to his cheek and moved his dainty fingers along the cut. He slowly stood up and turned to face Jericho, his eyes hidden by his long hair. All movement in the room ceased as everyone waited for him to say something. But he said nothing and left the area.

Nobody said anything and just drank their water and went to bed.

* * *

Nana was the first to open her eyes the next morning. She sat up and looked around. No one was there. The sun was peaking through the blinds and door and all was silent. From what Nana guessed, it was around eight o' clock.

"Ah, you're awake," Nana heard someone say. She moved her head to the voice and saw Alex leaning against the door that separated the living room from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee.

"Alex? How'd I get here?"

Alex walked in front of Nana and said, "Husky brought you here." He then sat at the other side of the table that stood in front of the couch and placed a cup of green liquid on the table.

Nana, thinking it was her medicine, took a sip of the drink and inquired, "What about the others?"

"Cooro and Senri were assaulted by the llenoanima after you and Husky. Senri was knocked to the ground and Cooro fought the llenoanima. The thing won and was about to take a bite out of Cooro but Jericho, Ayame and Topher intercepted and drove the thing away. Apparently, Cooro fainted shortly afterwards," he informed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only for a couple of hours. You didn't really miss anything." Alex took a sip of his drink and Nana took a giant gulp of her own drink.

"I see," Nana whispered and finished the green liquid.

* * *

"Man, I'm starving!" Cooro exclaimed at breakfast that day.

"You were fighting pretty hard last night. Guess that's to be expected," Topher stated.

"I'm just really tired," Husky yawned.

"This is coming from the guy who slept the longest?" Ayame laughed.

"Hey, I fought more than you did!" Husky exclaimed.

"Excuse me? I fought even more than you did and I was the first to wake up," Nana remarked.

"You were the first to be knocked out. How could you have fought more?"

Nana was about to retort, but her growling stomach interrupted her. Soon enough, everyone's stomach was growling.

"Alex! Where's our food?" Cooro whined.

"Shut up Cooro before I make you our food," Alex commanded and passed out pancakes.

Everyone ate their food in silence. Sometime after breakfast, Eden came for a visit.

"Oh, Lady Eden! Hello!" Ayame quickly said and bowed with Topher and Jericho doing the same.

"Good morning," Eden wheezed then nodded.

"Lady Eden, why don't you have a seat?" Alex asked.

Eden nodded again and sat on the couch next to Ayame and Topher.

"I hear the llenoanima attacked last night," Eden said.

"It did," Jericho sighed. A silence filled the room.

"Has anyone else died?" Ayame inquired, breaking the silence.

"Not that I know of," Eden replied.

"That's good," Topher stated.

"Speaking of the llenoanima. Lady Eden, is there something you forgot to tell us?" Cooro requested.

"Like what?" Eden questioned.

"Last night, during my battle, I managed to cut off the llenoanima's hand." A gasp sounded through the area. "I thought I had won, but…but the thing's hand grew right back. It said that it was useless trying to kill it because it can reform any part of its body. I think that means its invincible."

Everyone was hushed.

"I didn't know that," Eden whispered after a few moments.

"You're not very informed on the llenoanima, are you?" Alex asked.

"And you are?" Jericho scoffed.

"Yes, yes I am."

"But how?" Nana exclaimed.

"I may have only lived for fifteen years, but I've spent my fair share in the library. I spent most of my time reading in any library I could find. One of the things I read about the most was +Anima. Eventually, I found out about llenoanima. I know practically everything about it," Alex explained.

"So it's impossible to kill this thing?" Husky asked.

"Yep. Only old age can kill a llenoanima."

"Looks like we can say goodbye to Jerum," Jericho muttered.

"Actually, the llenoanima just needs to drink around fifteen bodies of blood before its filled. Once that happens, it can revert back to its human form and leave."

"Wait, the llenoanima is human?" Topher asked.

"Yeah, its just like +Anima minus a few things here and there."

"So we're fighting a human," Nana whispered.

"Pretty much," Alex stated.

"This thing can't be human! It killed innocent people and yet you expect me to believe its actually human? You have to be kidding me!" Jericho screamed.

"Jericho…" Ayame's voice trailed off and Jericho calmed himself.

"I think it's time I left," Eden stated and stood up then left.

* * *

That afternoon, Alex left to go buy groceries, leaving the seven +Anima alone. Ayame, Topher and Jericho soon left as well to walk around the town and see how everyone else was. Now only Cooro, Husky, Senri and Nana remained.

Cooro strode through the house until he reached what seemed to be an old office. He walked in and found a letter on the table. The paper was folded in half and looked brand new. The brunette went into the living room, staring at the folded paper intently, and sat on the couch. He called for his three friends to join him and they did.

"I wonder what it is," Husky stated.

"Well open it and lets see!" Nana exclaimed and Cooro did as told. The paper was a letter addressed to Alex. What it read surprised them all.


	11. Untitled

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 10**

Responses to reviews:

NotSoNormal1432: Yes, you should be scared if you met a llenoanima. She's unsure about the truth. Yes, he kicks ***!

M0s0m: It's okay. I'm just glad you read my story.

Princess Falling Star: That's why I didn't think anyone read the story because of the small amount of reviews.

Yukisohmaluvr: I was planning on at least 20 chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this…" Nana whispered as the group read the paper. It read:

_The two female brunettes: killed by arrows. The one in black was shot in the neck while the one in red was shot in the head._

_The girl with blond hair: killed by sword. A sword was thrust through her stomach, killing her only half a minute after she was dropped to the ground._

_The girl with white hair: also killed by arrows. Took a barrage of arrows in her back while protecting the two brunettes._

_The two males with orange hair: The one in green was choked to death while the one in orange and red had his neck broken._

"Why would anybody…write about how someone died?" Husky asked in disbelief. None of them could believe this was real. And to top it all off, the short descriptions of the murdered people was close to the description of Alex's siblings. Kristi and Chris were female brunettes (Kristi usually wearing black and Chris commonly wearing red), Lea was a girl with blond hair, Lisa had white hair, and John and Jacob were males with orange hair (John having a tendency of wearing red and orange while Jacob like wearing green).

What was the meaning of this? Was all the group could thing.

"What are you reading?" Alex's voice asked and the +Anima looked up from the frightening letter to see Alex standing in front of them.

"A letter I found in a room," Cooro replied.

"Let me see it," Alex ordered and held out one of his pale hands. Cooro handed the long-haired male the paper and Alex read it. A scowl appeared on the blonde's face and the four became stiff with fear of his reaction.

"A-Alex?" Nana stuttered.

"This…this is my letter," the fifteen year old murmured.

"Your letter?" Husky exclaimed.

"Yes…" Alex seethed.

"Why is that letter even there?" Husky asked.

"It was a delivery from my siblings."

"About their deaths?" Cooro inquired innocently.

Alex's scowl turned into a sad frown and he walked off, leaving an aura that no one could speak in.

Alex continued walking without stop until he eventually ended up in front of the town library. He quickly wiped away oncoming tears and walked inside, his golden hair flowing as he moved. The feminine male strode into the town files and took one off of the shelves. He sat down and opened it. To his surprise, it was about the research on the llenoanima. Though none of it was new to him, he continued to read the manuscript with no interruptions.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Ayame asked. Alex looked up and saw Ayame and Jericho, Topher not present.

"Just reading. Where's Topher?"

"Still searching for the injured."

"Anybody dead?"

"Just one. We're lucky."

"No thanks to you, though," Jericho grunted out.

"Still angry, I see," Alex commented. Jericho growled and Alex smiled cockily in response.

"Stop it, you guys," Ayame interrupted, standing between the two long-haired males.

Alex blew a piece of his hair out of his face and stood up. He then strode pass the two, eyeing Jericho as he passed.

When the fifteen year old came to a dark alleyway, he stopped. Alex then proceeded to sit against one of the walls and curl his legs against him, hugging his knees like a small child. He soon found tears flowing out of his dark ocean blue eyes, but Alex did not wipe them away; instead, he let them fall.

"Why…why did this have to happen? Why did my parents have to die?" Alex asked himself, his lips pursed together to keep himself from crying. Not only did his parents die when he was just five years old, but now his brothers and sisters – the only family he had left – were dead as well. And to top it all off, his friends – the only thing keeping him sane – had found the second part of the letter that told Alex about his sibling's untimely deaths. He still remembered the last conversation he had with his siblings.

"_Try to come back sooner this time," Alex told his brothers and sisters as he watched them pack their backpacks._

"_We'll try our best," Kristi said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder._

"_You promise?" Alex inquired._

"_Yes, we promise," Lisa sighed angrily._

"_Why are you so temperamental?" John asked._

"_She hates morning, remember?" Jacob replied, ruffling his orange hair._

"_Oh yeah," John stated airily._

"_Don't worry. Seeing as we're all going together, we should be back in no time flat," Lea informed, walking up to her practically identical (not fully identical seeing as Alex was male, making them fraternal) twin._

_Chris finished tying her red bandanna in her brown hair before saying, "Yeah, no need to worry Ali-"_

"_You should hurry up and go before you miss your train," Alex interrupted._

"_Oh yeah. Well, see ya," Kristi said and ran off with the others, all of them waving goodbye to Alex as they ran to the train station._

"You promised…but you never came back," Alex sobbed, his tears becoming harder and harder as every second passed.

After half an hour there, Alex's pretty blue eyes were reddened. He slowly stood up and went back to the house. When he returned, everyone was gone.

Alex smiled sadly and muttered, "Guess this will be how things are soon." Then went into the bedroom for a nap.

"The llenoanima is back!" Jericho exclaimed that night.

Nana stood up and declared, "We're ready to fight!"

Jericho took a gasp for breath then nodded, leading the group to the center of town.

An hour later, the llenoanima had yet to show. They were all tired, but kept their defenses up just in case. Another hour passed, and the group was ready to give up; but it wasn't' very long until the llenoanima's choking presence came.

"It's here," Topher hissed, standing in an attack position. Everyone raised their weapons and released their +Anima (minus Husky, of course).

"So many +Anima and so little time," the llenoanima's seductive voice sang eerily. The seven +Anima looked all around, but they could see nothing.

"Where are you? You beast from Hell!" Jericho yelled as he clutched his sword tighter than before.

"So impatient. Look over here," the llenoanima chimed and everyone looked to the center of the area. There, was none other than the llenoanima itself. Its snake hair was blown in front of its face and part of its body was shadowed from the light of the moon.

Before anyone could say anything, the thing moved its snake hair from its face, revealing its yellow snake eyes that were as cynical and bloodthirsty as ever.

"Hello…my fellow +Anima," the monster greeted then licked its lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Ala

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 11**

Responses to reviews:

NotSoNormal1432: Yeah, he's incredibly lonely. And thank you ^^.

Twilinden: Uh, not to sound rude, but when I made out this story's timeline, the note was apart of it. And I made the timeline LONG before you made the story "That Same Day".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Jericho did was ram his sword at the llenoanima. The thing quickly stepped back to avoid the attack then lunged towards Jericho with its claws aiming for his head. The red-head ducked, then swung his blade at the monster's stomach, cutting straight through its abdomen. The llenoanima spat up blood – some of the crimson liquid landing on Jericho's head – and Jericho retracted the weapon.

The llenoanima clutched its stomach, blood leaking out of its mouth, and remarked, "Ah, that's a very sharp sword. If I wasn't invincible, that would've killed me."

The thing removed its scaly hand from its middle and the group watched as its wound speedily healed, making it look as though the gap was never there.

"A-amazing," Ayame whispered. Her breath was shallow; the sight was too impossible to bear.

The thing faced Ayame – its eyes making it even harder for the girl to breathe – and asked, "Why are you so surprised? Didn't Cooro-kun and Alex-san tell you about my ability?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the llenoanima's words.

"H-how do y-you k-k-know my name and Alex's? Especially how we were the ones who knew about your ability…" Cooro stuttered, his face becoming pale.

"Ai. I'm astonished that neither Husky-san nor Alex-san has figured out that I'm always watching you. I can camouflage myself. Ever since I met you, you've been under surveillance," the thing explained, a devilish smile on its face.

"No way…" Topher muttered, slowly shaking his head.

"Believe it. Now it's time for you to become my feast, Squirrel +Anima!" the llenoanima exclaimed hungrily and jumped towards Topher, holding out a taloned hand. Senri intercepted, allowing the talons to pierce into his bear arm. Senri growled and swung his injured arm, managing to throw off the llenoanima in the process.

Ayame spread out her bee wings and sprang towards the llenoanima, punching it in the stomach. Topher kicked the monster in the cheek then did a drop kick on the llenoanima's head. Ayame kneed the full anima (A/N: if you forgot, llenoanima translates into full anima) in the chin, causing it to go backwards.

The thing made a mid-air back flip and landed feet first on the ground, digging its sharp toenails into the ground to stop its movement, creating a cloud of dust as it receded. It bent over, kneeling, and started gasping for air. Cooro saw his opening and took out his hatchet, swung it in a circle three times, then threw the object towards the llenoanima's undefended back. The llenoanima saw the hatchet and side-stepped to avoid the metal object. Cooro pulled back his hatchet, aiming for the monster's neck. The llenoanima sprouted raven wings and soared into the sky, managing to only get a shallow cut on the front of its neck.

"Damn it! When did my reflexes become so slow?" the thing hissed to itself as it rubbed its healing neck. The thing was in such a state of shock that it didn't notice Nana grab Husky's staff and fly up to it. Nana aimed the staff at the llenoanima's head and was able to reach her goal, sending the llenoanima to the ground. Nana flung Husky's staff back to Husky, the silver-haired catching it before the monster landed.

Husky jabbed the staff at the middle of the monster's spine. The llenoanima fell onto the dirt, then rolled onto its stomach.

Nana stood next to Husky as the silver-haired said, "We know you can't be injured without the injury automatically healing, but you can be paralyzed. You won't be able to move for awhile, and, during that time, we can restrain you so that you can't kill anymore people." Husky, along with most of the other +Anima, smirked triumphantly. But their smirks faded when the llenoanima started chuckling.

"You seven have no idea about the extent of my power. Do you?" the full anima asked, its eyes more frightening than any of them had seen. They all gasped as the snakes in the llenoanima's hair grew longer and wrapped themselves around the seven +Anima. One of the snakes slithered out of the monster's scalp and dug its fangs into the llenoanima's back. Next, it slid under llenoanima's stomach and grew to the size of an anaconda. The llenoanima sat atop the snake's head and smiled.

"W-what the hell?" Jericho yelled, trying to struggle out of the snakes' grasp.

"The snakes in my hair aren't just for show. They're like my own set of spare hands."

"Monster! Damn you to Hell!" Jericho screamed. The full anima's eyes narrowed angrily and the snakes that held Jericho tightened around his body, slowly pushing the air out of his lungs.

"You'll be the first I feed on…" the thing muttered and jumped off the anaconda's head. The llenoanima raised one of its hands and that hand became covered with porcupine quills, the quills aimed at Jericho's head.

But before the quills could come close to Jericho's head, someone stood in front of the Wildcat +Anima and blocked the spikes with a sword.

"Alex!" Cooro and Ayame exclaimed happily when they saw that the person was Alex.

"More interference?" the llenoanima whined with an unhappy frown.

Alex did not say anything and used his sword to push the monster away. The thing bared its claws and Alex prepared his blade, ready to attack.

The llenoanima sighed and the snakes – including the anaconda after it went back to its original size – returned to the thing's head. The monster then said, "I guess I can't attack you guys when you're in a group. Looks like you're safe, for the time being. Oh, and by the way, you can stop calling me monster. You can call me…Ala." Soon, 'Ala' was gone.

A few minutes later, when everyone was sure that Ala was gone, Husky asked, "Alex, where were you?"

Alex didn't reply – which was unlike him – and walked back to the house.

The next morning, Jericho inquired, "Alex, is it possible for the llenoanima to clone itself?"

Alex blinked and replied, "To my knowledge, no. Why?"

"No reason…" Jericho mumbled and strode away.

Ala studied its clawed hand, worry in its yellow eyes.

"I'm losing control…" it whispered.


	13. Injuries

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 12**

Responses to reviews:

M0s0m: Yeah.

Princess Falling Star: Ya think?

KatieKat: Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, will you talk to us?" Husky asked as the group – Cooro, Husky, Senri, Nana, Jericho, Ayame, Topher and Alex – walked through the town. The sun was setting and everyone but the cluster of eight were in their houses.

Alex didn't reply and shifted the bag of groceries he was carrying on his shoulder. Since an hour ago, the blond had refused to speak. The reason, no one knew.

Ayame leaned closer to Jericho and whispered, "Do you know what's going on?"

Jericho shook his head. The next thing everyone knew, Cooro and Topher stopped moving.

"Cooro? Topher?" Nana muttered.

"The llenoanima is coming," Topher murmured and almost immediately, they heard a small chuckle emitting from nowhere.

"Is my atmosphere really so receptive?" Ala's voice inquired and Senri with his bear claw attacked the air behind him. Ala appeared and assaulted Senri with a bear claw of its own.

"I'm tired of you! Just leave us be!" Jericho exclaimed and swiped his claws.

"Well, I'm tired of you!" Ala yelled back and drove its talons right through Jericho's shoulder.

"Jericho!" Ayame and Topher yelled. Topher caught Jericho and Ayame tried to hit Ala with her stinger.

"Damn you!" Ayame cried, still trying to hurt Ala with her stinger. As the llenoanima was distracted, Senri thrust his claw at the monster's back, ramming the hand through Ala's heart. Ayame and Senri were sprayed with blood when Senri removed his hand.

Ala looked up, its upper half showered with crimson, and hissed, "Why do you keep trying?" Ala's body produced porcupine quills and they soon flew in the direction of Senri, Ayame and even Topher. They dodged but Topher was still hit in the chest, Ayame in the legs, and Senri where his bear arm was.

The sun was setting below the horizon as Alex sprinted towards Ala with his sword. Just as Alex was about to strike Ala, the llenoanima seemingly turned into a haze just before it was right in front of Alex's face. The thing's fingernails grew to be longer than its body and were used to slash Alex's neck. The blond fell to the ground and Ala bent over.

"You'll be my treat tonight," Ala said seductively and licked its lips.

The stars were starting to rise with the moon as Nana lunged at Ala to protect Alex. Nana kicked at Ala's face and Ala moved away from the blond. Nana took a large breath, then threw her ultra-sonic screech in the llenoanima's direction. Once again, the monster turned into a haze before the assault reached it. Nana looked around rapidly but was utterly surprised when Ala appeared next to her, flying with its raven wings. Ala grabbed Nana's wrist with a dastardly smile and twisted the Bat +Anima's arm. Nana screamed as a horrible cracking noise coming from Nana's limb was heard. Nana fell to the ground and Husky was the one who caught her.

Ala returned to Alex's side and Cooro lunged at the llenoanima. Cooro grabbed Ala's wrist and took it to the ground.

"You're human! Why are you doing this?!" Cooro exclaimed, his black eyebrows furrowed.

Ala looked at the Crow +Anima with surprise before stating, "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Cooro's smart reply was, "Girl?"

Ala smirked and the snakes in its hair sneaked down to its chest. The snakes stuck their heads into Ala's cape and pulled the cape apart to reveal breasts. Pretty large ones at that.

"The human I inhabit is a girl, so I'm a girl as well," Ala explained.

Cooro was silent and Ala smiled devilishly. Soon, the sound of human flesh being cut was heard. Everyone looked in surprise at the sight they now saw.

Cooro was no longer holding Ala's wrist. Instead, he dangled over her, a large spike running through his stomach. The spike was originating from Ala's own stomach, her devilish smile still there, her fangs shining against the moonlight. Blood covered the spike and came from Cooro's mouth. The crimson liquid was also dripping from Cooro's abdomen and multiple other places. A drop of blood fell from one of Cooro's fingertips to land on one of Ala's yellow eyes.

The spike removed itself from Cooro's stomach and back into Ala's body. The Crow +Anima plummeted to the dirt covered ground, heading to Ala. Ala moved from her spot on the terrain and Cooro smashed into Ala's old spot, blood pooling on the dirt.

Ala stared at Cooro's body for awhile, a hint of sorrow in her snake eyes, but the expression was hidden when she started facing the moon, running away. Husky laid Nana gently on the ground. She had gone unconscious from the pain in her arm and from seeing the spike go through Cooro's stomach. He dashed after the llenoanima. He grabbed Ala's hand, making her stop.

Ala looked back at Husky and the silver-haired yelled, "I'm not going to let you get away after what you've done!"

Ala didn't respond. By the looks of her face, she was having a battle with herself. After a few moments, Ala scowled and quills were soon seen sticking out of Husky's hand. The quills retracted and Husky kneeled, clutching his injured hand.

Ala then continued to run in the direction of the moon and away from the group. But, just before she turned around, Husky could have sworn he saw her crying.

* * *

"How's your neck doing, Alex?" Ayame asked the next morning.

Alex rubbed his bandaged neck and replied, "Good. Much better, actually. What about your legs? They sure took a beating."

Ayame gazed at her legs. She wasn't in need of bandages, but she had to undergo quite a lot of stitching. Ayame smiled and nodded just as Nana was coming into the room.

"Alex, could you help me? It's hard to cook with a broken arm and Senri's not much help seeing as _his _arm is also healing," Nana said, somewhat lifting her left arm, which was in a cast.

"I'll be there as soon as I check up on Cooro, Jericho, Husky, and Topher," Alex answered. Cooro was still unconscious from his wound and Jericho's shoulder, Husky's hand and Topher's chest needed constant inspection for infection. All of these jobs were given to Alex seeing as he was the least injured. Nana nodded and returned to the kitchen.

When Alex came into Cooro's room, he was surprised to see Eden.

"Lady Eden, what are you doing here?" Alex questioned.

"I was just checking up on your friends," the old woman answered.

"Okay," Alex stated and left to visit the others.

When the blond was out of hearing distance, Eden whispered, "Just who are you, Alex?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Sorry for the late update.


	14. Change

DISCLAIMER: Name's Grace Raven people, not Natsumi Mukai. So that means I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX 'CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!

**Chapter 13**

Response to review:

KatieKat: Graci

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At first, I thought Alex could be the llenoanima, but then he saved me from Ala, and now I doubt that idea," Jericho stated as he sat with Ayame, Topher, and Eden.

"Though I don't want to admit it, I thought the same thing as well," Eden informed.

"Well, no one could blame you. I mean, he wasn't around almost all the times Ala attacked and when we met him, he had a killer aura around him. Who wouldn't think he was the llenoanima?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah, I agree. Also, to top it all off, Alex is a guy and Ala is a girl," Topher muttered.

'_Though, Alex looks a helluva lot like a girl. Wouldn't be surprised if he had some breasts under that cape of his,' _Jericho thought to himself, then inquired, "Then who the hell is Ala? She inhabits a human's body, so she has to be a human when she's not a llenoanima! Right?"

"Correct, but I doubt we can get that human to come out," Eden notified with a sigh.

"We have to at least try," Ayame declared.

"Yeah! We'll get Ala to transform into a human next time we see here!" Topher resolved.

"It'll be hard, but we can do it," Jericho said with a smile.

* * *

Husky stared at his injured hand, a frown on his face. He couldn't help but think about what had happened last night.

'_I could have sworn I saw Ala crying…'_ the silver-haired thought. The small drop of water that fell in front of him before Ala ran off couldn't be anything else but a tear. Was it possible that Ala's human self was still there? Somewhere underneath that scaly exterior?

"Husky!" Nana exclaimed, standing in front of Husky. He snapped his head up in surprise. He hadn't even heard her come in.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Alex is having me inspecting your hand today," the bat +Anima explained.

"Oh, okay," Husky muttered and held out his injured hand.

"Are you okay? You seem to be thinking really hard about something," Nana noted, not looking at Husky.

"Well, you see, last night, before Ala ran away, I could have sworn I saw her crying."

"Crying?" This time she did look at Husky.

"Yeah. I don't know why, though."

"The human inside her must be gaining some control."

"Then why was she crying?"

"I don't know. Maybe her human-self doesn't like killing."

"Who knows? Anyway, why isn't Alex the one examining my hand?"

"He's training," she replied as she wrapped bandages around Husky's hand.

* * *

Alex brought his fist down onto the pillow, causing some of the feathers inside to come out. The sun beat down on him as he repeated this action until fatigue took over and he was forced to stop. He sat against a nearby tree and took off his cape, revealing his entire slender body.

'_Nice work-out,'_ the voice commented.

'_Whatever,' _he replied.

'_You're getting stronger.'_

'_So?'_

'_I lost a good amount of control over you last night.'_

'_That's because I wanted you to stop. My will is stronger then you think.'_

'_It is, I'll give you that. But everytime you release me, a little bit of your sanity washes away.'_

'_Whatever. My sanity is my sanity and there is nothing I can do about it.'_

'_Yes…'_

Alex stood up again and returned to punching the pillow. Just before he punched the pillow one last time, he was surrounded by darkness.

"What the?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Welcome to your mind," the voice said and was soon standing in front of Alex.

"Why am I here?" Alex asked, unconsciously clutching his white shirt with one hand and his black pants with the other.

The voice sat down – the sound of sharp objects hitting the ground echoing throughout the area as it did – then stated, "I have something I wish to tell you."

Alex sat down as well, some of his blond hair pooling on the ground, and inquired, "Though I'm afraid to ask, what is it?"

"I no longer want to switch control with you."

"What?"

"I hate how I only have control at night. I wish to have discipline over your body whenever I want it."

"No, don't count on it." Alex started to stand when snakes wrapped around his body.

"Sorry, but I don't like that answer." The voice strode over to Alex, its yellow eyes staring down at him. A snake wrapped around his chin and moved his head so that his neck was fully exposed. The voice opened its mouth and bit into Alex's neck. The blond screamed but it was soon silenced when he became unconscious. "Thank you…"

* * *

"Alex! We need you to come for dinner!" Nana yelled, Senri trailing behind her. When they reached the small hill that they knew Alex was, what they found was not what they expected.

The llenoanima.

"Hello there," Ala greeted.

"Run!" Nana screamed and turned around, only to be stopped by a snake binding her torso.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid. It'll all be over soon…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: CLIFFHANGER!


	15. Plan

DISCLAIMER: Sorry peoples, I don't own +Anima.

**Chapter 14**

Responses to reviews:

KatieKat: He wouldn't give up without a fight, but the voice is very strong.

M0s0m: His will.

NotSoNormal1432: Why would you be upset if Alex turned out to be a girl?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nana tried her best to struggle her way out of the snakes, but it was useless. They were holding on too tight. Senri released his bear arm and swiped it, pushing the llenoanima away. While the Medusa-like creature was at bay, Senri cut through the snakes that were embracing Nana. But they only regenerated and wrapped around the Kim-un-Kur, then forced him to the ground.

"How many times do I have to say it's useless until you get it?" Ala asked.

"We won't stop fighting," Nana stated.

"You think a statement like that is going to help you? Child, you're so stupid." Just then, one of the snakes slithered to Nana's wrist and bit into it. "Hmm, looks like you're infected with my poison now. I hope you enjoyed your life, because it will end soon." And, just as quickly as she appeared, Ala left and the snakes released the two and followed her.

* * *

"I fear there's nothing I can do," Alex solemnly said after he finished inspecting the bite mark left by the snake that bit Nana's wrist. "The poison is too strong and I doubt I could make an antidote in time."

"There has to be a way!" Husky exclaimed.

"The only way is if the llenoanima bites Nana and removes the poison, which I doubt she'll do."

"Well then, we'll just have to force Ala," Jericho informed.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Eden inquired.

"Maybe if we round up some of the sick people in town to the same place, she'll come and we'll attack her and force her to remove the poison," the red-head explained.

"I don't know. It sounds a little sketchy," said Ayame.

"I vote we follow his plan," Alex acknowledged.

"I agree with Alex," Cooro added.

"If it's the best way," Husky sighed.

"Then let's start planning!" Jericho declared.

* * *

No one dared to make a sound. Not even those who needed to cough. The smaller children huddled up to each other or Alex, who was sitting with them. The blue light from the moon shone through the small creak in the door, and they all expected that small light to be replaced by a snake eye any minute now. They didn't have to wait very long.

"Hello there," Ala greeted, suddenly standing in front of the door. Jericho wasted no time and swung his sword at Ala. She quickly dodged and grabbed the weapon out of his hands, then sliced his stomach using the sword.

Alex pushed back the children that were holding onto him and rushed towards Ala. The snakes in his staff came out and tried to wrap around Ala, but she did the same thing and captured Alex. They could all hear the choking sounds emitting from Alex. Senri used his knife to cut the snakes and Alex fell to the ground.

"Again with this?" Ala questioned with a sigh. She didn't notice Husky run behind her and attempt to hit her head with his staff. Before the rod could connect with Ala's skull, the green snakes enveloped it and took it from his hands. "Idiots…" was all she said before the snakes from her head wrapped around Senri and Husky's abdomens and threw them to the wall.

"Damn it…" Jericho muttered as Ayame did her best to tend to his wound.

Ala turned around to the bed that was behind her. Lying on that bed was Nana. Ala grabbed the collar of Nana's blouse and held her up. The llenoanima bared her fangs and bit into Nana's neck.

When she pulled back, Ala remarked, "Ah, bat +Anima blood. I just never tire of it." Then, without warning, Ala disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I rushed this chapter.


	16. Don't Underestimate Me

DISCLAIMER: Sorry peoples, I don't own +Anima.

**Chapter 15**

Response to review:

NotSoNormal1432: Well, I haven't said that Alex is a girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The hold…it's weakening," the voice murmured as it stared at a vision of Alex. The snakes that were wrapping around his naked body were loosening their grip. Parts of his body were starting to limp. "Damn…this can't be happening. That human has nothing left! Nothing! What the hell is happening?" The voice growled, unhappy with the sudden changes.

"_I'm stronger than you think. Don't underestimate me." _Those were the first words Alex had told the voice once he had gotten used to its presence.

"_And you don't underestimate me. Or else…" _That was the voice's response, and it still lived by it.

"Looks like 'Or else' is coming soon," it muttered, then grinned evily.

* * *

Ala watched the night sky, for once looking calm instead of bloodthirsty. She removed her cape, to reveal her clothing—a black blouse that was ripped at her midriff and a ragged moss green skirt that was torn a little past her knees.

"Been a long time since I didn't wear something over my clothes. I've forgotten how free it makes me feel." She sighed happily, but it ended sounding sad because she remembered how much she wasn't free. She was forever enslaved to murder others for food. Even if she stopped this, nobody would accept her; they only saw her as a beast.

"_Don't tell me you're getting soft." _A human once said to her when she refused to kill him.

"Maybe I am becoming gentle. Maybe this human is rubbing off on me," Ala whispered to herself when she suddenly felt a presence. "Looks like those +Anima are back. Here goes nothing." She sighed once more before sprouting raven wings and flying off the house.

* * *

"I still can't believe she removed the poison," Cooro said to Nana as they walked home with Husky and Senri. Jericho, Ayame, Topher and Alex were waiting back at the house.

"Me either. Ala never struck me as a nice person," Nana commented, Senri and Husky nodding in agreement.

"I'm not a nice person. I just wanted to be able to enjoy your blood a little longer," Ala's voice suddenly stated. They turned around, but nothing was there.

"Ala! Where the hell are you?" Husky yelled out.

"Over here, dumbass."

Husky turned his head to his staff and saw a green snake wrapped around it. Soon, the snake turned into hundreds of snakes which came together and formed Ala's body, but in place of her legs was a long snake tail, still wrapped around Husky's staff.

"Hi…" she greeted, then placed her hands on the ground and back flipped off his staff. The tail transformed into her scaly feet and legs just before she landed.

The four +Anima stared at the llenoanima. More specifically, her stomach. Placed there was a tattoo similar to +Anima tattoos. A black dot was in the place of her belly button and around the black dot was a bold circle. Surrounding the circle were small triangles.

"Like it? It's the mark that represents the fact that I'm a llenoanima," Ala explained. "It disappears when I die."

"Then we'll make it disappear!" Cooro exclaimed and chucked his hatchet. Ala stopped the weapon with her clawed hand, some blood getting on the blade.

"It sure is amazing that you're still alive after that injury I gave you. It should have killed you," the llenoanima remarked.

"We're stronger than you think!" Husky shouted out as he grabbed Ala's wrist and threw her onto her back.

"_Don't underestimate me," the girl Ala shared a body with told the monster._

'_Just like old times,' _Ala thought to herself as she held off Husky's staff.

As Ala was distracted, Senri swung his bear claw at the creature's neck, beheading her in the process. The other three gasped, the sight too much for them.

"Idiots. What part of 'un-killable' do you not understand?" Ala questioned as long strands of muscle emerged from her neck and reconnected to her head then pulled her head back onto her body.

Nana suddenly screamed, her bat-shriek coming out in the process. Surprisingly, Ala didn't defend herself when the shriek hit her and was thus knocked out.

'_I did as you asked,' _Ala said to the girl whose body she shared.

'_Th-thank y-you,' _the girl stuttered as Ala's unconscious body was carried away by Senri.

'_I am going soft…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I hate writer's block. Btw, if you want to see what the llenoanima tattoo looks like, go to , type in llenoanima, and at the bottom, there's a picture named Llenoanima Tattoo.


	17. Already Over

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or _Already Over _by Red. I do own Ala, Alex, Topher, Lady Eden, Ayame, Jericho and anyone that's not in the actual +Anima story.

**Chapter 16**

**Already Over**

_**x------ **__You never go __**------x**_

_You're always here_

_(suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_**x------ **__Fading slowly__** ------x**_

She had passed from human to human. Her gender had changed more times than anyone could count. When was it that she obtained these emotions? Emotions such as care, compassion, and love.

Such sick, human emotions.

Maybe it was the first time that one of the humans she inhabited gave birth to a child. All people develop such feelings when they have a child. No…that can't be it. Probably over a hundred of the people Ala had shared a body with had had a child. And everytime, Ala's feelings did not change. Hell, everytime she saw one of the newborn babies, she wanted to kill it.

So, why was it, that, as she looked at the girl whose body she occupied, she wanted to release the girl of the chains that held her down. Of the burden she carried because she had a llenoanima spirit. To let her have her body to herself. To let her no longer have to feel ashamed because she was a killer.

She was so beautiful, too. She was a true beauty, like her mother. Ala, on the other hand, was a monster. Thousands of people had called her a demon from Hell. The girl's spirit was pure, while Ala's was tainted with the millions of people she had killed. Blood stained Ala's hands while the girl's hands were as innocent as the day she was born.

"What are you looking at?" The female's voice brought Ala back to reality. "Are you staring at me?" The girl smirked and Ala grimaced. Her cocky additude was something the llenoanima just couldn't stand.

"Aren't I allowed to look at things?" she shot back.

"I guess," the girl replied and tried to sit up. But the chains that covered her body and kept her lying on the ground resisted her movement. She was only able to get up to the crawling position before she could no longer move and feel back down.

"Silly child…"

"Child? You usually just call me human," the girl commented, slightly surprised.

"Shut up…" Ala hissed, the slits in her eyes tightening. The girl flinched, the chains that bound her gripping her more firmly.

"You're hurting me, you know."

Ala didn't reply. She just watched as the girl struggled against the metal bonds. Eventually, she collapsed, breathing heavily. Once she caught her breath, the girl returned to trying to escape.

Damn human.

* * *

**x------ **_I'd give it all to you _**------x**

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over,_

**x------ **_Already over now _**------x**

Those burn marks were quite unsightly. They covered his arm, one side of his hip, and one of his shoulder blades. And, to top it all off, he had that horrible, giant tattoo on his stomach. But they had not always been there. The burn marks came from the day his parents were killed from the fire and the tattoo appeared when the voice became apart of would think they showed his bravery, never thinking that they were more like a reminder of a horrible past.

"Oi, something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring?"

"Because I can. Got a problem with it?" The voice tilted its head, resting the body part on its shoulders.

"Not at all," Alex replied. "Right now, I'm just happy that everything will be over soon."

"What do you mean by that?" the voice hissed, clutching its knee.

"They've captured Ala. After that, there's nothing left," he answered, smirking coyly.

The voice growled and Alex's smirk grew larger. He couldn't be right!

Could he?

* * *

**x------ **_My best defense _**------x**

_Running from you_

_I can't resist_

_Take all you want from me_

**x------ **_Breaking slowly _**------x**

It was strangely attractive. The dull red seemed to call to her. The sticky feel to it as she traced her fingers through it made her want to try it. The cold, steely taste of it delighted her senses. Pleasure ran through her body as she swallowed the liquid.

"Wh…What the hell is wrong with you? You're a child, and yet you killed a grown man and now you're drinking his blood. Just what are you?!" a man said behind her; she could feel his body shaking with fear.

She turned her head to him, staring at him with an unreadable expression. He released a small yelp of fear and held his sword in front of him, every inch of him trembling. It was then that she realized it…

…She wanted more.

'_Kuku…There's no turning back now...' _something or _someone _chuckled in the back of her mind. She smiled evilly at this news as she plunged her hand through his chest.

"I'm a monster…a monster called the llenoanima…"

* * *

**x------ **_I give it all to you _**------x**

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over_

**x------ **_Already over now! _**------x**

"Why won't she wake up?" Cooro asked, staring at the full anima. "It's almost been a whole day."

"Yeah, it is strange," Nana added, standing between Cooro and Husky.

"She'll wake up eventually," Jericho stated, leaning against the wall.

And suddenly, Ala opened her yellow eyes.

"I'll give you credit, bat-girl, you have one hell of a screech," Ala informed, sitting up. "I'm pretty sure you gave me a lifetime headache."

The group stood still; it was the first time they were talking to Ala without fighting.

"Although I thank you for not trying to kill me in my sleep, I'm still going to have to kill you, you know," Ala muttered, every pointed edge on her body quickly sharpening.

Ayame held a dagger at the llenoanima's neck and said, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"You don't," the monster hissed and pushed Ayame away by growing huge, pitch black wings. "Now if you'd excuse me."

Everyone lunged forward to stop her, but she was gone before anyone could do anything.

* * *

**x------ **_You're all I'm reaching for _**------x**

_It's already over_

_All I'm reaching for!_

_It's already over now_

_I give it all to you _

_I offer up my soul_

_It's already over_

**x------ **_Already over now! _**------x**

"She should be here by now," a cloaked figure mumbled as he/she bit onto a cookie.

"Well, we have no idea where she was when that letter was sent. She probably hasn't gotten it," another cloaked figure added.

"But, still…" a third covered figure whispered.

"The news written on there was very shocking, and you now how she gets when she receives terrible news," a fourth figure informed.

"Point taken," the fifth figure muttered, also biting onto a cookie.

"For all we know, we could have released the monster," the sixth and final person said.

Everyone grew silent.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," the first person spoke, breaking the silence.

* * *

**x------ **_Give it all to you_** ------x**

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again!_

_I know it's already over now!_

_It's already over now!_

_I know it's already over_

**x------ **_Already over_** ------x**

Gray clouds crept along the barren sky, their ominous nature foreshadowing rain. The sun began to set below the horizon, its light mixing with the bleakness of the clouds, causing a strange blend of darkness and descending light. The wind started to blow softly, propelling through a certain thing's green snake hair.

"It's going to rain soon," she whispered, looking up at the sky. Only she knew that the end was coming soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I rushed a few parts. I'm very sorry for the long wait; I have major writer's block.

Responses to reviews:

Toffeeheaven: Why thank you.

Organization MA: Thank you.

Tahza: LOL


End file.
